1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid spray guns and more particularly to spray guns having easy to install replaceable cartridges for delivery of paint without the paint contacting the spray gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical spray gun, the interior components of the spray gun must be disassembled for proper cleaning and then reassembled for use. This is time consuming and also creates hazardous waste and disposal costs. Along with these inconveniences, unnecessary exposure to toxic vapors and solvents occurs during cleaning.
It is desirable to be able to quickly and easily change the colors used in paint spray guns without having to clean the spray gun each time a different color is used.
It is desired to have a spray gun with a disposable cartridge that shields the gun itself from exposure to paint such that no clean up is required. It is also desirable to eliminate the use of cleaners, such as solvents, with the associated waste which needs to be disposed of.
The cartridge should be easy to use and be quickly insertable and removable from the spray gun body. A spray gun to accommodate such cartridges, that allows quick and easy connections of the pin in the cartridge to the spray gun trigger and to block air flow bypass around the cartridge is also desired.